


Mission

by LadyKG



Series: HashiObi Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also because I can, Crack, Exchanging sadness for tree sap, HashiObi, Hashirama is excitement personified, Konoha gets its first mission, M/M, Madara gets the short stick as a result, Obito uses this to his advantage, Post-village building, in many different ways, mostly - Freeform, spin off of my other work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: “We got our first mission!” The man is vibrating with his excitement, clearly unable to even sit still long enough to sign off on the scroll, let alone assign anyone to take it. “And it’s from the Daimyo himself!”OR.The one where Obito makes Madara's life miserable through bribery.





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello lovely readers!  
> This fic is a spin off of my story - "Exchanging sadness for tree sap"  
> (which at the time of this posting is not complete).  
> Anyway, this is mostly self-indulgent crack but I hope you all enjoy!  
> And come talk with me on tumblr! (Ladykg.tumblr.com)

“Obito!” Hashirama practically jumps him as he comes through the window into the Hokage office. It’s only been a week since they got themselves up and running as a village - _truly_ running, with an academy under Tobirama’s supervision, a council, an official Hokage, and the ability to accept missions. Even the Uchiha police force is starting to properly be organized.

He has visited his husband every day since he took post in the newly built administration tower. But he hasn’t seen the man this excited since the final signing of the treaty to create Konohagakure. Not since they started getting requests from other clans to join the growing hidden village.

“Hashirama,” he replies, and it comes out _warm_ as he takes the tackling hug with ease and a welcome expectation to feel strong arms holding him. He’s picked up, and spun as Hashirama smiles up at him, all bright eyes and captivating energy.

“We got our first mission!” The man is _vibrating_ with his excitement, clearly unable to even sit still long enough to sign off on the scroll, let alone _assign_ anyone to take it. “And it’s from the Daimyo himself!”

Hashirama sets him down only to shove a plain looking scroll into his face - clearly they haven’t quiet set up the ranking of missions yet. He makes a mental note to talk with Tobirama about it later.

“I still have to decide who it should go to,” his husband continues as Obito unrolls the scroll. “It’s important that none of the newer clans feel left out, but the older may take it as favoritism. I’ve been thinking Mito’s-“

“Madara.”

“Madara?”

Obito hums, letting himself scan over the scroll just once more with the satisfaction of knowing exactly what he is putting the clan head through, “It’s only right that one of the two founding clans take on the responsibility of the first mission. With a Senju as Hokage it’s only fair that the Uchiha receive the first mission.”

“But does this really require a clan head?” Hashirama comes to read the scroll over his shoulder. “It seems very straight forward. I’m sure one of the new Uchiha genin could complete it.”

“Which means Madara will have it done in no time,” Obito smiles - and if it’s leaning towards the wicked side? Well, no one can really blame him. “It’ll show that we are capable and efficient, bringing in more missions.”

“I don’t think-“

“You know, our garden is starting to look a bit sad,” Obito deliberately takes the man’s Hokage hat off before moving to the desk and placing it on the edge. “But if you’re too busy deciding who this mission goes to,” he leaves the scroll, unrolled, beside the hat, “I’ll just liven it up myself.”

The look on Hashirama’s face is priceless - really, he wishes he had his sharingan activated right then. “You…”

Obito raises an eyebrow, handing his husband a brush, “Madara.”

“Madara,” he parrots, the Uchiha’s name appearing starkly on the scroll with the stamped Hokage seal following soon after. A shinobi - not ANBU yet, but soon - appears and takes the scroll with a bow.

“Now,” Obito’s smirk grows, “about our garden.”

* * *

 

“You knew,” Hashirama says once Madara has stormed back out of their house - hopefully to bath off all the grim.

Obito doesn’t bother holding in the laughter that bursts like an explosion tag from his chest. The sight of Madara covered head to toe in what Obito hopes isn’t just mud, his hair a mess and a distinctly charred smell to him is something he never wants to forget. (It’s not nearly enough, he doesn’t think it ever will be, but Obito is willing to collect these small victories for the rest of his life if it means peace).

“It was a d-rank in my time,” he finally gets out, breathless and near incomprehensible. “In my defense, I didn’t know it was the same cat.”

“Liar,” Hashirama tells him, but Obito can see the laughter in his eyes, and hear the fondness in his voice and knows his husband approves.

But _really_ what kind of cat lives _that_ long. Unless…

“We always did call Tora a demon,” he murmurs, heart speeding up as he reels his husband closer.

“What was that?” The words ghost over his lips.

“Nothing as interesting as this,” Obito says low, voice husky and eyes half-lidded. His hands skim over a bare chest. They haven’t bothered to get fully dressed since making it home.

(There are reports all over the village the next day about how the flowers are blooming out of season again, and that flower shop the Yamanaka are setting up must be ecstatic about it).

 

 


End file.
